New Friend, New Love
by Nahya-Chan
Summary: This is a story about love. Please read my fanfic!


-At School-

"Good morning my student. Today you have a new friend. Come in" said teacher

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san. Watashi no namae wa Retz onegai shimasu.

"Now, go to your table there" said teacher

"Okay"

"psst! Retz-san! Retz-san! My name is Bisky, yoroshiku!"

"yoroshiku ne, Bisky"

1 hour is over. And then The bell is ringing, time for rest is coming

"Yo, Gon, Kurapika, Killua, let's go to canteen to buy some foods!" said Leorio

"eh? Now?" asked Gon

"No, 2 years more" said Killua

"Killua~~~ Don't be like that!" said Gon

"you're so stupid. Cih! Let's go Kurapika, Leorio" Invited Killua

"Okay. I think I'm hungry. I wanna buy some breads" said kurapika

"ehhhhh chotto matte!" said Bisky

"now what?" asked killua

"I wanna go with you! Ah! Ano… Retz-san, wanna come with us?"

"of course!" said Retz

Then they go to the cafeteria and they buy the food they want. And they sat down on a chair that has been provided in the cafeteria. Then there was a conversation between them

"Hi Retz, my name's Gon! Nice to meet you!" Gon said with a friendly tone

"nice to meet you too, Gon-kun" said Retz

"my name;s Killua" Killua said with a cool tone

"I'm Kurapika" Kurapika said with a smile

"I'm Leorio" Leorio said with a grin

"yoroshiku.."said Retz

"hoy! Bisky, why don't you introduce yourself? Not polite!" said leorio

"baka! I've introduced my self tp her before all of you. Bweee" said Bisky

"cih" said leorio

"so ... why did you move here?" asked Kurapika

"I heard here has a very good karate club .."

"ohh ... we are also members of a karate club!"said Gon

"wah..really? Waaii I'm very happy! Oh ya… What day of the karate club held?"

"It's Monday, Friday and Saturday after school" said Killua while playing mobile phone

"who the chairman of the karate club?" Asked Retz

they all point Leorio

"Leorio, I signed up to be members of a karate club." beg Retz

"etto, You have to make a letter to be a member club"said Kurapika

"ah, Okay!"

-pulang sekolah—

"Leorio, this is my letter" Retz said holding up the letter on Leorio

And than Leorio take it then read it

"Okay. Now You're an official member of a karate club."

-Karate Club-

"HIAH!"

"CIATT!"

Sound of club members who are exercising are heard . Then the members gathered Leorio form a line. And there was Retz introduce her self. After that they returned to their respective training

Retz like Karate very much, but she not good at this

"HIAH!" shouted Retz

Gon saw Retz's movement. That movement is wrong

"hi, Retz. Your movement is wrong! Let me teach you" Gon said as he approached Retz

"eh? Gon-kun?"

"etto... your hand directed here, then your feet like this ..." said Gon

"kyaa, his face very close from me, and he..touch my hand. Ah,what's this? What's this feeling? I'm.. pounding." thought Retz

Killua see that Retz very close with Gon. That's thing makes killua jealous. Killua is angry and directly approached Gon

"Gon! What are you doing?!" asked Killua while taking Gon from Retz side. Retz is surprised

"I just teach her. I've completed the exercise" said Gon

"You! Bastard! Don't seek attention to Gon!" said Killua with his angry face

"Ah..no..I just,.." said Retz with little afraid

"Killua yamete yo,," Said Gon

"cih, You defend her? Arrgh!" said Killua and then he run

"ah ano.. I think I must learn with Bisky. Arigatou, Gon-kun" said Retz

"eh? Retz?" asked Gon

"ano.. Bisky-san? Can you teach me this movement? Asked Retz

"of course Retz!"

And then Gon try to make Retz feels better. Why does Killua do like that?

- after karate club over-

"Ah, Killua? Why don't you go home together with Gon?" asked Kurapika

"that's right. You are weird I think" said Leorio

"hmmh, let him, he is busy with that stupid girl." said Killua

"stupid girl? Retz?" asked Kurapika

"hoy! Omae! why did you speak like that? Retz is Kawaii girl hoohoho" said Leorio

"hah~ ask that to Gon" said Killua

"killua.." kurapika called Killua

"what?" asked Killua

"I understand your feeling. I think you are jealous with that girl" said Kurapika

"what?!"

"don't deny it!" said Leorio

"I.. I don't.." said Killua

"Killua, I know, you are really love Gon, and won't lost him, but.. let him has him relationship. We are already adult, right?" said Kurapika

"ah,that's right..so.. what should I do?" asked Killua

"apologize with them!" said Leorio

"Now!" said kurapika

"baka! They are at their home now, right?" said Killua

"they still at our classroom," said Kurapika

"cih, it's annoying" said Killua

And then Killua back to their classroom.

"greek"

"Gon, Retz, Gomenasai!" said Killua

"ehh?!for what?" asked Retz

"ah! The important thing now is do you wanna forgive me? I know Gon falls in love with Retz..." said Killua

"Killua...huuh~ who is person who say that?"asked Gon

"but.. Gon-kun, I think I fall in love with you" said Retz

"eeeeeeehhhhhh?!" Gon feels suprsed . Killua just looking down. He don't sad

"etto.. etto.. is that true?" asked Gon

"ah, ah, Forget it!" said Retz

"cih, I will go home" said Killua

Retz and Gon looked at each other, then turned away in embarrassment. Maybe .. they will establish a complicated love story

:3


End file.
